Running Away For Happiness
by ultraknight
Summary: Albert and Sylvia have decided to run away from the problems that Walnut Grove has caused for them in order to be married. How will their new adventure be? Their journey to happiness starts!


**Disclaimer and WARNING NOTICE, AND STATEMENT TO GUEST VIEWERS OF MY STORIES.**

**This special statement is to anyone who views and reviews my fanfiction site stories using the fanfiction website**

***Especially the GUEST reviewers***

**This past Friday of March 11th 2019. I received a very threatening post, and vulgar comment from a disgruntled ex member from my Facebook Little House on the Prairie page.**

**I DO NOT, and WILL NOT TOLERATE any threats there and here on this site.**

**After receiving this threat I immediately began an immediate investigation and have positively identified the person who has made this vulgar despicable, cowardly threat.**

**I'm putting the person on NOTICE! IF you make another such a vulgar threat to me EVER again. Not only will I report you to the Facebook authorities, but I will report you to the FBI for a criminal investigation. Making threats is a serious offense. You made threats against one of my people on Facebook that was one of the reasons why you was expelled.**

**I will NOT TOLERATE ANY THREATS of bodily harm!**

**Because of this person I was forced to close down my page here, wiping out hard work to share my stories with other little house fans.**

**Now I'm putting them back up with this message on top and bottom of the each chapter of my stories.**

**To the "person" I'm also watching you from a 2nd AND 3RD parties!**

**I DON'T stalk, troll, or bully anyone on this web! However, I don't take NO shit from anyone who tries to ruin something that I built and WANT to share! Why don't YOU use your talent to share and NOT be disgruntled!**

**So to the GUEST reviewer! CEASE AND DESIST!**

**This is your ONLY WARNING!**

**ultraknight**

**On with my stories**

Little House:

Running away for Happiness

(Inspired by the stories by Merri Hasch

**Chapter 1**

One morning was a nice and sunny day as Caroline Ingalls was getting breakfast ready before the children go to school. Charles was in the barn milking the cow for their daily supply of milk.

"Carrie! You and Albert wake up so you can get ready for school." Caroline calls up to the loft.

"Ok Ma!" Carrie speaks from the loft

As Carrie gets out of bed to get ready, below Charles Ingalls comes from outside with their pail of milk.

"Mhmm. that smells good." Charles exclaimed sniffing the aroma coming from the kitchen as he pours the milk into the pitcher.

Caroline smiles at his compliment and continues to cook.

Just then Carrie's voice calls for them.

Ma, Pa, come quick!

"Carrie! What's wrong?" Pa exclaims

"Just come up!" She says

Both Charles and Caroline go up the ladder to the loft.

"Albert's gone!" Carrie says

"Gone?" Charles says

"I went to wake him, look."

Charles and Caroline see that Albert's bed has not been slept in since last night plus noticed that his clothes and bag are missing, but there is a note on the bed.

Charles picks up the note and reads it aloud.

_To my family_

_I love you all and what I'm going to say may make you angry but, if you all love me you will support my decision._

_Me and Sylvia are running away to a new life. I love her and she loves me. We won't lose each other, but staying here only makes things harder for us. Hopefully out here now that we are free we will finally get married, and we will! I hope you all and Sylvia's father will forgive us. Hopefully someday we both will return home, but we must live our own lives and we both stand by our decision._

_Please respect ours._

_I love you._

_Albert_

Caroline exclaims. "Oh Charles."

"Now Caroline , I'll go get one of the horses." We'll find them. "

Charles claims back down from the loft grabbing his hat he goes out the door.

Just as he is halfway to the barn, a man on a horse gallops up. It is Hector Webb.

"Charles" he calls out "Is my Sylvie here?"

"No, but I know why you're here...my son's gone too." He shows Hector the note. We better go look for them."

Hector nods in agreement. Charles then turns to get his horse again.

Soon both fathers ride in search for their children. Charles and Hector both realize they will have to have a serious talk to their children if they can find them.

Meanwhile a train chugs down the track as it heads east. Destination New York. In two seats Albert ingalls and Sylvia Webb are both waking up from a long sleep.

"Good morning" Albert says as he open his eyes then looking at his fiancee.

"Good morning My love," Sylvia replies

"Are you ok?" Albert says concerned.

"I'm fine. Plus very happy now that we are finally together and free." Sylvia replies.

"Me too. I'm starving, you want to eat?" Albert replies reaching for their food bag.

"Yes, I'm hungry too." She says.

Albert gives Sylvia a sandwich as he gets one. He takes out a couple pieces of fruit and a small canteen full of water to drink.

As the couple eat they talk.

"Albert, I know we won't be in New York for a few days still, but I want to ask you something." Sylvia says.

"Sure go ahead."

"When we stop at the next town let's find a minister and get married right away." Sylvia replies

Albert looks at her seriously. " Are you sure? You don't want to wait until we get to New York?"

Sylvia looks at her beau. "No, I want to be your wife now more than ever! Plus who knows, I just want to do it and get it over with so it can be legal and no one even my father can't do anything about it. Also after our marrying let's stay in town for the night, our wedding night! My upcoming husband, I want you to make love to me."

Albert smiles at her. " For you my upcoming wife. I would do anything for you. I love you Sylvia."

"I love you too Albert." She says.

Then slowly the pair brings their lips together in a slow passionate kiss. Since they are in a isolated spot on the train. Nobody sees them.

The train continues to go eastward it's whistle blowing.

To be Continued.

**Disclaimer and WARNING NOTICE, AND STATEMENT TO GUEST VIEWERS OF MY STORIES.**

**This special statement is to anyone who views and reviews my fanfiction site stories using the fanfiction website**

***Especially the GUEST reviewers***

**This past Friday of March 11th 2019. I received a very threatening post, and vulgar comment from a disgruntled ex member from my Facebook Little House on the Prairie page.**

**I DO NOT, and WILL NOT TOLERATE any threats there and here on this site.**

**After receiving this threat I immediately began an immediate investigation and have positively identified the person who has made this vulgar despicable, cowardly threat.**

**I'm putting the person on NOTICE! IF you make another such a vulgar threat to me EVER again. Not only will I report you to the Facebook authorities, but I will report you to the FBI for a criminal investigation. Making threats is a serious offense. You made threats against one of my people on Facebook that was one of the reasons why you was expelled.**

**I will NOT TOLERATE ANY THREATS of bodily harm!**

**Because of this person I was forced to close down my page here, wiping out hard work to share my stories with other little house fans.**

**Now I'm putting them back up with this message on top and bottom of the each chapter of my stories.**

**To the "person" I'm also watching you from a 2nd AND 3RD parties!**

**I DON'T stalk, troll, or bully anyone on this web! However, I don't take NO shit from anyone who tries to ruin something that I built and WANT to share! Why don't YOU use your talent to share and NOT be disgruntled!**

**So to the GUEST reviewer! CEASE AND DESIST!**

**This is your ONLY WARNING!**

**ultraknight**


End file.
